Angelic acid is a known compound which is chemically (Z)-2-methyl-2-butenoic acid and is represented by the formula ##STR2##
Angelic acid and a part of its esters are contained in natural essential oils, especially in essential oil of chamomile flower in a higher content, are fragrant as they are and are useful as perfume materials.
However, no proposal has been made for the synthetic method of these materials suitable for practical use.
It is an object of this invention to provide a process for preparing angelic acid or esters thereof by simple procedures with formation of by-products inhibited.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel perfume compositions.
A further object of the invention is to provide novel esters of angelic acid.